Vrak is Back
Vrak is Back is the sixteenth and seventeenth episodes of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. These episodes mark the return of Robo Knight, and the return and final appearance of Vrak, the Gosei Great Megazord & the Gosei Ultimate Megazord. Synopsis Part 1 In the wake of Prince Vekar’s defeat, the Rangers find themselves face-to-face with Vrak, who returns with a new plan to destroy the world and a new robot he has programmed to fight against the Rangers: Robo Knight! Following the defeat of Prince Vekar, his brother Vrak returns determined to assert his control over the galaxy. But first, he must remove the Power Rangers. His evil plan is to destroy the Earth with giant drills running energy diverted from the legendary Rangers. It begins with him removing Orion to capture his life force, then reprogramming Robo Knight to make him his lackey, infusing him with dark energy. Part 2 Vrak continues his plan to split the Earth open via magical wedges. The Power Rangers must prevent Vrak from destroying the earth with giant spins while trying to bring Robo Knight to reason because, under the influence of Vrak, he has become their enemy. Plot Part 1 In the wake of Prince Vekar's demise, Vrak returns to the spot where his brother was killed and thanks him for being a "distraction." He uses technology from his underwater base to create his first drill, then captures Orion as he is leaving his job. Vrak absorbs Orion's Sixth Ranger powers as the other Rangers find the first drill as they head to school. Tensou alerts the Rangers as they arrive at the scene of the crime. Vrak greets them in his cyborg form. The Rangers are surprised to see Vrak, considering they haven't seen him since he retreated shortly after the demises of the Messenger and Metal Alice and right before Prince Vekar led the Armada to Earth for the very first time. Noah taunts Vrak with the death of his brother, but Vrak thanks them for killing him, much to Emma's shock. He states that with Vekar dead, Vrak is now first in line for the throne and that he is back to claim his birth right. The Rangers wonder where Orion is but Troy tells them to start without him. The Rangers morph and immediately attack Vrak, who mirrors all of their attacks and unleashes his true form. He explains that he is now practically invicible, and can still unleash his Warstar, Earth, and Cyborg forms as well. The Rangers try to morph to Super Mega Mode, but it doesn't work; Vrak has disabled both Super Mega Mode and Legendary Ranger Mode, turning all of the keys in the command center into stone, leaving the Rangers in their Megaforce powers usable. Vrak also admits that he has captured Orion, and will drain his life-force until he is dead and powerless. The Rangers try the Megaforce Blaster, but Vrak deflects it. Vrak easily overpowers the Rangers, but decides not to destroy them, as he wants someone else to finish the job, holding up a miniature Robo Knight Lion Zord before retreating. At the underwater base, Vrak has Robo Knight chained up as he uses Orion's powers to turn him evil. He then summons his minions, Tresnag and Drill Horn, and awards them with a special mission while introducing them to his latest achievement: Dark Robo Knight. Meanwhile, the Rangers notice that the keys are stone as Tensou alerts the Rangers to meet Vrak at the pier. Vrak meets them there and summons his minions while taunting the Rangers about Orion, prompting Noah to call him a monster. However, this insult does not offend Vrak, as he unless Dark Robo Knight, much to the Rangers' shock. The brainwashed Robo Knight easily overpowers the Rangers before Vrak stops him an forces them to retreat. Troy decides to take matters into his own hands and use Ultra Mode. Back at the underwater base, Vrak tells Tresnag to carry out his plan, which is why he told Robo Knight to spare the Rangers. The Rangers meet Vrak and Robo Knight at the same beach where they fought Vrak as a cyborg a year earlier. Vrak summons Tresnag, who immediately overpowers the Rangers. Noah fights Vrak and Robo Knight while the others deal with Tresnag. Noah escapes Robo Knight's wrath and finds himself face-to-face with Vrak. Vrak taunts Noah with power orbs which were created by Orion's power and try to excite Noah with the technology to destroy a planet, but all Noah wants to see is Vrak destroyed. The other Rangers defeat Tresnag while Noah attacks Vrak, who retreats with Robo Knight, but not before summoning his Zombats to enlarge Tresnag. The Rangers use the Gosei Great Megazord and the Sea Brothers to destroy Tresnag. Unfortunately, this is exactly what Vrak wants, as a giant white drill appears in the sea. Vrak thanks the Rangers for playing their part perfectly, as the power used to destroy Tresnag turned him into a drill. Vrak promises that once the final drill is in place, his drills will demolish the Earth's core, and make Earth crumble into dust. Part 2 Vrak summons Drill Horn to fulfill his plan, while Robo Knight wants to destroy the Rangers himself. Meanwhile, the Rangers approach the land drill. Gia tries to destroy the drill using her "Rock Rush" card, but her attempt fails. Vrak and Robo Knight then appear and challenge the Rangers. Troy tells Emma to take out the drills using the command ship. Noah and Jake try to attack Robo Knight but Troy stops them, stating that they can still save Robo Knight without destroying him. Vrak taunts the Rangers stating that Robo Knight has no weakness for emotions due to being a machine. Emma tries to take out the land drill with the Command Ship, but her attempt fails miserably. Robo Knight fights the Rangers as Vrak laughs at them. Robo Knight blasts the Rangers off a hill using his Vulcan Cannon, and gets Vrak's permission to finish them off. Troy attempts to take on Robo Knight alone. As the other Rangers try to follow him, Vrak summons Drill Horn to keep them busy. As Troy fights Robo Knight in a nearby shed (the same area where Noah fought Argus) Vrak uses his Zombats to enlarge Drill Horn, who causes several damages to the city and even destroys 2 buildings. The Rangers fight Drill Horn using the Gosei Ultimate Megazord while Troy fights Robo Knight. Robo Knight hits troy over and over again until Troy is left demorphed on the ground. The other Rangers use the Ultimate Strike attack to destroy Drill Horn. Vrak is happy about this, saying that he is one step closer to fulfilling his plan. Troy fights Robo Knight as the other Rangers arrive. Troy uses his inner energy aura to punch the evil out of Robo Knight, turning him good again. Robo Knight thanks Troy but is damaged badly. Noah gets an idea to have Gosei fix him. However, as Noah is about to call Tensou, another drill appears. Vrak thanks the Rangers, stating that Robo Knight was nothing but a distraction. Robo Knight runs off to do one last thing alone. Gosei tells the Rangers to bring Robo Knight, but he's missing. Back at the command center, Gia laments over Orion and Robo Knight and is worried about Vrak's plan. Gosei tells the Rangers to focus on stopping Vrak. Troy notices that Robo Knight's key is glowing. Meanwhile at Vrak's base, as Vrak's plan reaches its climax, Robo Knight appears and challenges Vrak to a duel. Vrak blasts apart his base (in hopes of killing both Orion and Robo Knight) but Robo Knight grabs Orion and runs out just as the base explodes. The Rangers believe that Robo Knight was killed and Troy wants revenge on Vrak. An alarm goes off and Tensou locates Vrak. Jake motivates the Rangers to defeat him while Gia promises Troy that Robo Knight will be avenged. At the climax of his master plan, Vrak activates his drills just as the Rangers appear. Vrak taunts the Rangers by saying they are too late, stating that the world will end via a solar eclipse, which will unleash all of Vrak's evil power and will speed up the drills enough to demolish the Earth's core. The Rangers morph for one final battle. The Rangers use Ultra Mode to perform the Dynamic Strike finisher, but Vrak neutralizes the blast with one hand, stating that his power is better than Gosei's. He then blasts the Rangers and knocks them out of Ultra Mode, stating that Earth has a 0% chance of surviving. The Rangers charge at Vrak just as the solar eclipse starts. The Rangers use the Megaforce Blaster while Vrak unleashes his dark powers. The Rangers' attack prevails, but Vrak survives. Troy fights Vrak while the other Rangers state that they will never give up, but Vrak laughs at them, saying that the only was to stop the drills is to defeat him, and according to Vrak, they are powerless. Hearing that, Troy then gets an idea to combine his powers with the other Rangers in order to perform his Sky Strike attack, and Gosei explains to Troy that combining his attack with the power of the eclipse will increase his attack power to its maximum level. Avenging both the Earth and Robo Knight, Troy performs the Infinite Sky Strike finisher, which ultimately kills Vrak once and for all. Troy is relieved to see Vrak dead. The Rangers celebrate as the drills disappear. The Rangers find Orion washed up on the beach and bring him to the command center. Orion tells the Rangers that Robo Knight transferred his life force into him. Gosei congratulates the Rangers for finally defeating Vrak and saving the Earth. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Megaforce Red) *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Megaforce Pink) *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Megaforce Black) *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Megaforce Yellow) *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver (Megaforce Blue) *Cameron Jebo as Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) *Chris Auer as Robo Knight (voice) *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou (voice) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei (voice) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credits only) *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice; flashback only) *Jason Hood as Vrak (voice) *Phil Brown as Tresnag (voice) *Paul Harrop as Drill Horn (voice) Power Cards Part 1 *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Pink - Twistornado (in Trifusion), Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Black - Rockrush (x2), Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Yellow - Megaquake (in Trifusion), Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Blue - Seashower (in Trifusion), Shark Bowgun (x2), Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sea Brothers Zords, Victory Charge (Sea Megazord) *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic Part 2 *Megaforce Red - Miracle Gosei Power (x2), Dragon Sword (x3), Gosei Dynamic (x3; 3rd use in Dragon Sword), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Headder *Megaforce Pink - Miracle Gosei Power (x2), Gosei Ultimate Command Ship (x2), Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Phoenix Shot (x2), Gosei Dynamic (x2), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Headder *Megaforce Black - Miracle Gosei Power (x2), Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Snake Axe (x2), Gosei Dynamic (x2), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Snake Headder *Megaforce Yellow - Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power (x2), Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Tiger Claw (x2), Gosei Dynamic (x2), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Tiger Headder *Megaforce Blue - Miracle Gosei Power (x2), Gosei Ultimate Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Gosei Ultimate Megazord), Shark Bowgun (x2), Gosei Dynamic (x2), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Shark Headder *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic Errors *Oddly, in the Command Center's display, Robo Knight's Legendary Ranger Key is placed between Jungle Fury Blue Ranger's and Ranger Operator Series Red's, all of whose placements are odd considering standard team arrangements. *When using the Ultimate Strike, it showed Master Head. *As Robo Knight entered Vrak's lair to put a stop to his plan, Vrak 'narrated' that he is going to use the last of Orion's lifeforce to charge his Gosei Orbs. Clearly, Vrak was able to tap into the orbs' powers prior to this event to a great extent. It is possible that the orbs didn't have enough power for the drills, but could still be used as formidable weapons. *In one shot, Vrak showed Noah two Gosei orbs as he told him about them. In another shot, Vrak showed three Gosei orbs as he inserted them to holographic versions of his drills. *The Rangers were skeptical when Vrak was able to mirror the Rangers' attacks when he did the same thing towards the end of "The Messenger". At that time, Vrak was able to do so at a limited extent which was an upgrade by Metal Alice and didn't have the orbs created at that time. It is possible that the Rangers, forgotten about that event due to not being on contact with him for several months. *In the shot when Vrak emerged from the flames changed into the form he calls 'Prince Vrak', he called it his 'new form', only to call it seconds later his 'true form'. Although he likely meant it as "new" to the Rangers. *When the Rangers were summoned to the quarry to face Vrak the first time, Noah, Jake, and Gia were with each other while Troy and Emma were alone separately. However, in the shot of the Rangers arriving at the quarry, it depicted Jake and Emma arriving together in one group meeting with Troy, Noah, and Gia in another group. *It is unclear how Tresnag and Drill Horn showed up when the Armada doesn’t know Vrak is still alive. However, their Goseiger counterparts do belong in these episodes because they’re not from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *When Vrak announces that the first drill is already in place, it shows the Sky Drill, which shouldn't appear until Drill Horn's death. *Robo Knight had his blaster and Morpher, despite giving them to Troy before he disappeared. *Why Saban decided to include shots of Vekar's corpse is a complete mystery. Notes *This is the first episode since End Game to utilize Goseiger footage. **In the light of that, Super Mega Mode and the Legendary Ranger Modes are not used in these episodes. **This is the first episode since End Game where the Rangers transform into their Ultra Modes. **This is also the first episode since End Game where the Gosei Megazords are used. **Orion doesn’t morph in these episodes. **Likewise, the Zombats make a return in these episodes. *This marks the return all Mega Rangers' Ultra Mode and the final appearance of all the Rangers' Ultra Mode except for the Blue Ranger's (appearing in The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition as part of the Legendary Battlized Rangers set). *When Vrak says "Prince takes Knight" as he reveals that he has captured Robo Knight, it provides a reference from the namesake episode of the previous season in his attempt to capture Robo Knight, to which it failed. In this episode, he succeeds in doing so. *Troy mentions Creepox and Malkor in this episode, the first time they were mentioned since "The Messenger". *This episode is the first to have all seven Megaforce Rangers. *According to writer James W. Bates, the unexplained energy that emits from Troy when he charges up to free Robo Knight was originally intended to be explained as Troy's unique power and connection to the Morphin Grid. This was to be the culmination of hints that would have been seeded throughout both Megaforce ''seasons, but the storyline was mostly abandoned early in the writing process. Troy's visions and his energy in this episode are leftover artifacts of that original storyline.Den of Geek! "Power Rangers Megaforce: The Season That Could Have Been" *The style of Troy's energy is similar to the energy emitted in a Super Saiyan transformation from the ''Dragon Ball Z meta-series. **Interestingly, Andrew Gray has stated in an interview that Dragon Ball Z was one of his childhood inspirations. *This episode premiered in Australia as a double-length special on December 14, 2014. *The drills have a slight resembelence to the Q-Rex Megazord's drill weapon. *No representatives of the Armada appear in this two-parter. **Ironically, the Zangyack also did not appear Gokaiger in the two episodes immediately following Warz Gill's death. Ironically, episode 39 has Gai (Orion's counterpart) Gokai Change in Gosei Knight (Robo Knight's counterpart) and episode 40 involves the Gokaigers time traveling to the events of Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. *Orion does not appear morphed in this two-parter, partially due to the use of only Goseiger footage and Orion not having a Goseiger counterpart. *Part II marks the final time that the theme song plays during the defeat of a villain or monster (having played when Troy destroyed Vekar. Part II is also the final time that the "Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce" variant of it plays (having played when they offed Drill Horn, Part 1 *''to be added'' Part 2 *''to be added'' See Also (Vrak's final form debut) (Robo Knight turned evil footage) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) References Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode